


In His Kiss

by CloversDreams



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, College Student!Tsukasa, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fantasy AU, Incubus!Ryusui, Is that a thing, M/M, Mild Language, Modern AU, Not That They Realize It, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Realization of Feelings, Sort Of, and fantasized about, bj buddies, maybe a verbal one too, no petrification, non-verbal confession, other sexy things mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: Ryusui leaned into Tsukasa’s personal space and purred, “How about a blowie?”“I’ve asked you countless times not to call them that,” Tsukasa sighed.“That wasn’t a nooo~” Ryusui hummed. His grin stretched across his face as he eagerly waited for the human to reply.Tsukasa set his book onto the nearby nightstand and sighed, “Fine, make it quick. I need to study.”“Absolutely not. I’m not in the mood for fast food.” His hand cupped the front of Tsukasa’s pajama pants. He shut his eyes and inhaled that first scent of arousal wafting from the human. It was sweet, but not nearly enough. He leaned in close enough so that his lips brushed up against Tsukasa’s ear as he purred, “It’ll take as long as it takes.”
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	In His Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Trev for being an enabler and overall lovely person <3

Ryusui shut his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the fingers running through his hair. He absolutely adored it when Tsukasa pet between his horns idly while he read a book. It was such a relaxing feeling and could easily lull him to sleep. He nuzzled Tsukasa’s lap and shut his eyes then his mind wandered to how an incubus like himself ended up in this situation at all.

Being the type of demon he was, Ryusui needed to feed on sexual energy to live. There was no other creature in existence that gave off more of that than human beings. Naturally, he’d ended up in the human realm and on a journey to seek one out. He’d met quite a few interesting humans along the way, and had his appetite sated a great many times over. It lead him to the conclusion that the human world was just great. An excellent place for a being such as himself with endless possibilities to feast upon their unhinged desires.

He was living his absolute best life as he attached to one human, fed off their sexual energy for a bit, then moved onto the next. Ryusui didn’t have a type at all. Most of his kind did, like preferring women or only men that had a certain hair color. That was way too restricting. With so much variety in the human world he couldn’t even fathom limiting himself like that. It was a buffet and he’d sample everything.

Around six months ago he found himself at a University. That seemed like a decent enough place to search for his next meal. In fact, he sensed some strong sexual desire almost as soon as he stepped foot onto the campus. Ryusui followed it until he ended up at a large, indoor swimming pool. There seemed to be a lot of people around so he could only assume some event was happening. He didn’t know. All he could say was that the desire in the air spiked dramatically at the same time as the crowd started to cheer.

It hit him so suddenly that he staggered on his feet and had to catch himself. What in the world caused this? Men and women alike were very into whatever it was they saw and he had to know the source. He did his best to stay unnoticed as he wormed his way through the crowd. Once he could see clearly he pouted. There was nothing interesting happening at all. Just some swimmers talking to their coaches and one headed towards the showers. Evidently the show was over, and he’d missed it. That didn’t explain the arousal he’d felt.

He eyed the swimmers once more, hoping to see what it was that had everyone in an uproar. They were all fit, but nothing too spectacular. Absolutely not worth the spike of arousal earlier. Then his gaze shifted to the one that was headed out of the room again. From what Ryusui could see, the guy had very toned back muscles. That was hot. The human paused then removed his swimming cap and Ryusui’s eyes widened.

Impossibly long, dark hair tumbled down his back then he shook his head. Ryusui didn’t even have to question the cheers and spike of arousal he felt from all around himself that time. After that guy was out of sight people began to leave. The show was apparently over. Not that Ryusui would be deterred. He wandered over to the shower area and looked around to see no one paying him any attention. Perfect. He slipped into the room without anyone realizing it.

No showers were running and that was a damn shame. He continued through that area to where there were lockers apparently. A quick glance around the room told him that there was no one else around besides him and one muscular, long-haired swimmer. Nice. He meandered over to where the human was and smiled a crooked smile as his gaze traveled over his body shamelessly. The guy turned towards him and Ryusui’s grin didn’t falter.

“I’m Ryusui and you’re _very_ naked.”

The extremely attractive man didn’t seem fazed by his presence or his own nakedness. He simply blinked then asked, “Why exactly are you in this locker room, Ryusui? Do you even attend this university?”

“Not so much,” Ryusui admitted. He shrugged then explained, “I got hungry and stopped in here looking for a snack.”

“The cafeteria isn’t in this building.” The swimmer replied. He continued to grab his things out of his locker so he could get dressed.

“So I see,” Ryusui muttered mostly to himself. He watched the way the guy’s muscles stretched as he moved to pull on his clothes. Yeah, he totally understood the other humans’ reactions. He’d get horny just watching this guy vacuum his bedroom. Especially if he did so in nothing but a pair of skintight shorts. Ryusui huffed in amusement then said, “Tell me something, uhh…”

The guy buttoned his pants then pulled his shirt over his head and let it fall into place. He smoothed out the fabric and muttered, “Tsukasa.”

“Tell me something, Tsukasa,” Ryusui corrected himself, “do people always react to you like that?”

“Like what?”

“The cheering crowd. The extreme universal arousal.” Ryusui purred. “It was delicious.”

“I have no idea what you’re saying,” Tsukasa replied. He shut his locker and picked up his bag then said, “but yeah people always cheer me on when I compete. Lots of times they do when I practice too.”

“For good reason, I’m sure. I bet you win a lot, don’t you?” Ryusui asked.

“A good bit, I guess. Enough to cover my tuition, anyway.” He shrugged. Tsukasa paused and thought to himself for a moment then added, “Swimming makes me hungry, so I’m headed to the cafeteria if you feel like tagging along.”

“I do!” Ryusui chirped. He hurried to catch up then took comically big steps to keep time with the human’s long stride. He bet that looked really strange to onlookers and he didn’t care in the slightest. He glanced at the human out of the corner of his eye then chirped, “Hey, Tsukasa! Do you believe in demons?”

“Not really,” Tsukasa replied.

Ryusui clicked his tongue and shook his head. “Too bad. They’re real, you know.”

“If you say so.”

“What if I told you _I_ was a demon?” Ryusui asked out of pure curiosity. Most humans couldn’t handle the idea of supernatural beings beyond their comprehension existing. He was sure this one was no different.

“I’d say that you didn’t look very demonic,” Tsukasa replied as he eyed him.

“Ever heard of a glamour? Human eyes are easily tricked.” Ryusui replied with a grin. If he didn’t have that Tsukasa would be able to see his horns, tail, slitted pupils, and fangs no problem. As it stood, he looked like just another human to the guy and everyone else they passed. He couldn’t really blame the human for not believing something so outrageous.

“Can’t say I have, no. That sounds like a cheap trick a terrible magician would use, though.” He glanced at Ryusui when the blond laughed much louder than necessary considering his response wasn’t even funny.

They spent the rest of that afternoon together. Ryusui couldn’t say what it was but he just knew that this was the human he wanted to stick with for a little while. There was some inexplicable magnetism about him. Perhaps it was the fact that he was so hot that it didn’t matter where he went, someone ended up lusting after him. That was always like a little snack just waiting for Ryusui to consume it. So he inserted himself into Tsukasa’s life. By that of course he meant that he simply started to hang around him a lot.

To his pleasant surprise, Tsukasa didn’t seem to mind his constant presence. That made things easier. So they began a bit of a routine. For most of the day Ryusui wandered the campus and waited for the human to finish his classes so they could spend time together. Every time they did he’d get small whiffs of desire from nearly everyone Tsukasa interacted with. He understood that completely. At some point they also started spending time in the human’s dorm room. Ryusui didn’t get a meal out of that, but he also didn’t mind it too much since he enjoyed spending time with the human.

Frankly, Ryusui couldn’t wait to see how incredible this human’s sex life would be. The guy probably had tons of people throwing themselves at him. He was sure he’d feast for a while with this one. Unfortunately, it soon became painfully obvious that Tsukasa was single and not looking to mingle. He brushed aside any advances that came his way without a second thought. All Ryusui had to feed on was the lingering attraction of the other person. He’d starve to death at this rate. After a few days of this it became a problem.

He had a few choices to deal with this issue. One, move on. Find another human who would provide him with the sustenance he needed. He didn’t like the sound of that one at all. Two, persuade Tsukasa to get out there and get his dick wet. In another person, not the pool for once. Three, tell him the truth. Maybe he’d take pity on him and jerk off at the very least.

How the hell Ryusui ended up choosing the last one was still a mystery even to him. Tsukasa’s reaction to him dropping his glamour and revealing his true form was interesting to say the least. His eyes widened and he didn’t say a word for about three minutes. When he finally spoke it was to apologize for calling him a liar all those times he’d claimed to be a demon. Ryusui would’ve laughed if he wasn’t so hungry.

He’d jumped to his feet and explained what kind of demon he was and just what that meant so there were no more secrets between them. For some reason he wanted that kind of honesty to be what their friendship was built upon. Too bad he hadn’t explained it sooner. Now he was too hungry to do much of anything. He needed to feed, even if that meant looking elsewhere.

Ryusui attempted to leave the room but his knees gave out before he could reach the door. Luckily Tsukasa caught him before he hit the ground then pulled him up against his chest. The human was so stinking muscular it wasn’t right. He nuzzled that hard chest on instinct before he could do anything about it. It was when he smelled the faintest hint of arousal that his eyes widened. He looked up at Tsukasa and saw a concerned look in his eyes as well as a light blush in his cheeks. Ryusui’s tongue darted from his mouth to moisten his lips and he smelled the arousal again. He hadn’t imagined it. All right. New _new_ plan.

“Can you walk?” Tsukasa asked softly.

“I don’t think so,” Ryusui mumbled. “I’m really weak.”

Tsukasa helped him over to the bed and sat him down then asked, “Will rest help?”

Ryusui shook his head. He leaned into Tsukasa’s personal space and whispered, “I need to feed.”

“What, uh, does that mean, exactly?” Tsukasa gulped, his nervousness nearly palpable.

Ryusui walked his fingers down Tsukasa’s torso and dipped them into the waistband of his pants. He smiled when the human gasped. He leaned even closer then whispered into Tsukasa’s ear, “It means that I want to suck on your rock-hard cock until you can’t take it anymore and shoot your hot come down my throat.”

A grin spread across his face as he inhaled the overwhelming scent of arousal wafting from the human. Yes, that was it. That was the good stuff he was here for. He already felt his hunger start to fade as he was invigorated with newfound vitality. This human’s energy was strong indeed. Ryusui wanted more. His voice was a gravelly purr as he asked, “What do you say? Would you like that right now?”

“Y-yes…”

The first time Ryusui sucked him off had been because he was desperate for a meal and didn’t have the energy to go searching. Most times he would’ve been fine not getting involved and just feeding off of the energy that was produced by sexual activity, but this was an urgent matter. Direct involvement in the sexual activity always provided a stronger meal. Not to mention he really found this human appealing. He didn’t mind getting to do naughty things with him.

Tsukasa must’ve enjoyed himself quite a bit since he didn’t say no the next time Ryusui brought up sucking him off. Or the time after that, and so on. Hunger wasn’t something that just went away after one ate a single meal, after all. Not to mention it was quite pleasurable on both their ends to satisfy that feeling.

Eventually they had themselves an arrangement which involved Ryusui staying in his room and getting his meals from Tsukasa’s overwhelming sexual energy. Most of the time that involved him sucking the human’s dick. Though sometimes they mixed things up and would masturbate together or jerk one another off. The rarest times were those that Tsukasa took it upon himself to suck _him_ off. Ryusui swore he saw stars whenever that happened.

This had been going on for the better part of six months. It was easily the longest he’d ever stuck around with a single human, and yet Ryusui wasn’t even sort of tired of this one. He quite enjoyed the guy’s companionship and even found the non-sexual time they spent together to be pleasurable in its own way. Lounging around the room in their pajamas, taking quick naps together, heck he even liked to watch over Tsukasa’s shoulder as he studied some of the more interesting subjects he’d been assigned to research for papers.

The obnoxious sound of purring knocked him out of his own head. Where the heck was that coming from. Oh, wait. It was him. He really liked the way Tsukasa’s fingers felt in his hair. All this thinking burned up way too much energy. There had to be a way to replenish that. His eyes snapped open and he bolted upright.

Ryusui leaned into Tsukasa’s personal space and purred, “How about a blowie?”

“I’ve asked you countless times not to call them that,” Tsukasa sighed.

“That wasn’t a nooo~” Ryusui hummed. His grin stretched across his face as he eagerly waited for the human to reply.

Tsukasa set his book onto the nearby nightstand and sighed, “Fine, make it quick. I need to study.”

“Absolutely not. I’m not in the mood for fast food.” His hand cupped the front of Tsukasa’s pajama pants. He shut his eyes and inhaled that first scent of arousal wafting from the human. It was sweet, but not nearly enough. He leaned in close enough so that his lips brushed up against Tsukasa’s ear as he purred, “It’ll take as long as it takes.”

Ryusui could already feel Tsukasa’s growing erection beneath his hand. His mouth began to water instinctively. He was ready for a taste. He managed to hold back long enough to let Tsukasa wriggle out of his pants first. There’d been far too many clothing ripping incidents from when he’d gotten over excited to count. He’d been scolded for it numerous times. And yet sometimes he did it just because it was hot.

He settled between Tsukasa’s legs and nuzzled his half-hard cock. Ryusui’s forked tongue slipped from his mouth and licked along the length of it. He smirked when Tsukasa grunted softly. They both knew that was nothing. He gripped the base of Tsukasa’s cock then took the entire length into his mouth. He sucked lovingly, enjoying the way that he could feel it steadily getting harder.

Tsukasa’s arousal spiked and hit Ryusui unexpectedly. His eyes fluttered shut and he moaned around the cock in his mouth. That made Tsukasa groan in turn. Ryusui started to bob his head, careful to avoid his fangs. They were quite sharp even when retracted like this. There was nothing to worry about in that department, he was an expert at keeping things pleasurable. Tsukasa was quite fond of how his tongue felt when it slithered around his cock as he sucked. He shuddered almost every time.

Ryusui’s own arousal spiked when Tsukasa tangled a hand in his hair. The guy had a grip that was borderline painful, and it hurt so _good_. Ryusui continued to bob his head and suck enthusiastically. He fed off the human’s arousal and that just made his own arousal intensify. He wanted Tsukasa’s come. No, he _needed_ it. He would beg for it if his mouth wasn’t full. The cock was completely hard now and so thick it nearly gagged him when he took the entire thing down to the base. Not that something like that would ever stop him.

“Ahh… Close…”

“ _Mmph_.” Ryusui couldn’t respond if he wanted to. Not with the way Tsukasa had started to buck his hips in time with his head bobs. His loud slurps filled the room alongside Tsukasa’s pleasured moans. It was the most beautiful song he’d ever heard.

Tsukasa bucked his hips one final time as he came down Ryusui’s throat. The demon gladly swallowed every last drop. No waste. Never. His eyes fluttered shut as he inhaled that last spike of sexual energy. When he opened them again he knew they were glowing bright yellow. He was overflowing with energy and there was nothing he could do about it.

He pulled off of Tsukasa’s cock with a lewd slurp then offered him a knowing grin. The way his chest rose and fell with each deep breath was more than enough for him to see just how satisfying that was. Tsukasa’s head might’ve been turned away from him but he could see that the tips of his ears were dark with blush. Just like his glowing eyes, they each had their tells.

“Delicious,” Ryusui purred. He rolled from between Tsukasa’s legs and waited for him to lie down. Then he cuddled up to his side and nuzzled his chest. A strong arm wrapped around him and he sighed happily. He was so full. So content. Life was good. If he had to complain, there was just one little thing about this situation that he found strange. He tilted his head up and leaned in but Tsukasa turned away. There it was.

Tsukasa never kissed him. Not once in all the months they’d been doing these kinds of things. Strictly speaking it wasn’t necessary in their arrangement. Heck, it wasn’t what he fed on so there was no real need for it. But it’d probably enhance the experience. Though he was apparently alone in that line of thought. It was better not to dwell on it. He laid his head down without a word.

Ryusui couldn’t be sure just how long they laid there in silence before Tsukasa finally rolled out from under him. He opened his eyes and watched the human get dressed then brush his hair and tie it into a bun. Ryusui continued to watch him as he asked, “Where you going?”

“The pool,” Tsukasa replied. He was already halfway out the door as he said, “Be back in a bit.”

The door clicked shut and Ryusui pouted. A place like that was just dripping with residual sexual energy and he wasn’t even invited to tag along? Rude. His mind wandered to the last time they’d both been alone at the pool. He’d gotten so hungry that he ended up jerking them both off in the water. Man, Tsukasa looked good while dripping wet. Mm. Good times. Maybe he could do an underwater blowie this time around. Not that he was invited. Again, rude.

Not even ten minutes passed and Ryusui was already bored out of his mind. He could only daydream about Tsukasa in that pool. He chewed on his bottom lip and shut his eyes as he pinched his own nipples and pretended it was the human touching him. He moaned softly and then took his cock in hand and started to pump it. He imagined getting pressed up against a wall and abruptly taken from behind while they were both still dripping wet. Him in more ways than one.

_“Ah, yes, harder daddy!”_

_“Anything for you, babe.”_

Wait a second. Pause fantasy. Would Tsukasa call him babe in the heat of the moment like that? Ryusui opened his eyes and scrunched his face. They’d never had sex so he couldn’t really say. It’d definitely be hot. That didn’t make it likely, though. Now he was too distracted about how realistic his own fantasy was to even continue it. Great.

*

“You do know that it’s the weekend, right?” Ryusui whined from where he laid on Tsukasa’s bed. Their bed, he guessed. Whatever he didn’t get caught up in labels. He rolled onto his stomach and propped his elbow up then rested his chin against his palm. He continued to watch the human’s back as he muttered, “That means you don’t have to work the entire time. Let’s go do something.”

Tsukasa didn’t look up from his textbook as he replied, “The clubs don’t open until nighttime, anyway. I doubt you’ll find much else to your liking around here during the day.”

“You’d be surprised the kinds of energies people that run those cutesy bake sales give off,” Ryusui snickered. He received a noncommittal grunt in response. Another few minutes went by and Tsukasa didn’t move from his desk. Ryusui was at his limit. This guy was in class all week he shouldn’t have his nose stuck in a book the rare times he didn’t have to. Honestly, Ryusui deserved some focus. Attention should be on him. An idea struck him and a grin spread across his face.

Ryusui wriggled out of his clothes and let them fall wherever. He didn’t care. His mind was focused on one thing and it sure didn’t have to do with clothing. He waltzed over to the desk and shoved everything to one side. There’d probably be a scolding for that later and he couldn’t care less. He sat on the desk with his legs crossed and turned to the side so Tsukasa got a full view of his nude profile. He waited for the human to finally look up at him and blink.

“Time for a break~” Ryusui hummed.

Tsukasa kept his gaze upon the blond as he shut his textbook and set it aside. “Exactly what kind of break are you suggesting?”

Ryusui was glad he asked. He turned his hips so they faced forward and then spread his legs. His hard cock bounced with the motion and he grabbed the base then hummed, “Snack break.”

Tsukasa maintained eye-contact with him as he leaned forward and licked the precome off the tip of Ryusui’s cock. He swirled his tongue around the head before finally taking it into his mouth. He took his time and dragged it out while he sucked on just the velvety tip until Ryusui grunted impatiently. It was only after that when he finally took the whole length into his mouth.

Ryusui let go so he could lean back and use both hands to brace himself. His head lulled back and he let out a loud moan. Fuck, that’s good. Combined with the way Tsukasa’s arousal spiked and hit him full force, it was nearly overwhelming.

Tsukasa cupped and massaged his balls with one hand while he reached downwards with the other. Ryusui heard him unzip his own pants and grinned. The human’s rhythm never faltered as he continued to suck the blond’s cock and started to stroke his own.

“Mm, yes. Give into your urges and make the meal even more delectable,” Ryusui purred. He brushed Tsukasa’s long hair aside and held it out of the way, so it didn’t block the incredible view. He wanted to watch every arousing moment of this. Tsukasa’s mouth was so warm and perfect. The lewd sounds of him desperately jerking his own dick as he slurped up the one in his mouth were perfect too. Everything about him was perfect. Ryusui’s hand tightened in his dark hair and he hummed, “ _Hah_ , yeah, just like that…”

Seeing the way Tsukasa’s cheeks concaved as he slid almost completely off of his cock was a beautiful thing. Watching him was a feast for the eyes on top of everything else. The blow jobs he gave were always a lot more enthusiastic than one would expect considering his usual demeanor. Ryusui found that sexy as hell. Just like everything else about him, of course.

Tsukasa took his entire length down to the base and held it there. A sudden spike of arousal so intense hit Ryusui and he barely had a chance to moan before he was coming so hard that his toes curled. He may or may not have heard the desk crack where he’d gripped it harder than he meant to. Whoops. He’d make that up to Tsukasa later.

Ryusui watched Tsukasa slide off his dick with an exaggerated pop, and just the tiniest amount of white leak from the corner of his mouth. He leaned forward so he could wipe it away with his thumb then clicked his tongue. “Now, now. Don’t waste it.”

Tsukasa maintained eye-contact with him as he took the entire thumb into his mouth. He held up his own sticky hand without a word. Ryusui was more than happy to return the favor and lick it clean for him as well.

“God, you’re sexy,” Ryusui purred as he watched Tsukasa stand then stretch. He smiled when the human reached towards him then tucked his blond hair behind his pointed ear and rested that hand upon his cheek. There was a fond look in Tsukasa’s eyes and it made Ryusui’s heart flutter in a ridiculous way. It also gave him an urge he didn’t want to deny. He leaned in close and lifted his chin then puckered his lips ever so slightly.

Tsukasa’s hand fell away from his face as he took a step away. It was all Ryusui could do to catch himself at the very last second so he didn’t fall off the desk and onto his face. He pouted as he watched the human disappear into the bathroom. He snorted when he heard the shower turn on and he hopped off the desk then laid on the bed.

Sure, he might’ve been caught up in a moment but the guy didn’t have to be so cold with his rejection of the kiss. Sheesh. He didn’t even realize how lucky he was to have an incubus’ attention. There were humans out there who’d kill to be in Tsukasa’s shoes. When he heard the shower cut off he rolled onto his side so he was facing the wall and continued to frown to himself. He could hear the shuffling of clothing being put on. Not that he cared.

“Well now _I’m_ hungry,” Tsukasa said to no one in particular once he stepped out of the bathroom. He waited a moment and when he didn’t get a response he asked, “Want to come with me while I go get something to eat?”

“Not really.” Ryusui grunted.

“Suit yourself.” Tsukasa gave his tail a playful tug, which made Ryusui yelp in surprise. He huffed then pat the demon’s butt and draped the blanket over him. There was a long pause before he finally opened the bedroom door then said, “Have a good nap.”

Two days. Ryusui hadn’t fed in two whole days. It wasn’t that he didn’t have the opportunity or didn’t want to, he did. He supposed this would be what his father used to refer to as ‘one of his infamous tantrums’. It had been a while. But this was totally justified. He couldn’t stop thinking about the moment the other day when Tsukasa could’ve kissed him but didn’t. He should’ve. Now Ryusui was stuck pouting about it. He spent practically both days lying in bed and merely offering Tsukasa uninterested grunts when he tried to talk to him. He was really getting hungry now. There was no telling how much longer he’d be able to keep it up. He sat up and rubbed his face a little more aggressively than necessary.

“You all right? It’s been a while since…” Tsukasa’s voice trailed off.

Ryusui glanced over at the desk where the human sat and muttered, “Since what?”

“You know… since you fed,” Tsukasa finally elaborated.

“Haven’t had much of an appetite,” Ryusui grumbled. If this guy really didn’t know what was wrong then he wasn’t going to tell him.

Tsukasa’s gaze was fixed upon the demon as he replied, “You always have an appetite.”

Ryusui crossed his arms and pouted. “Well I haven’t lately.”

“OK.”

Ryusui took a long shower after that uneventful conversation. Then he lounged around and did anything he could to take his mind off his growing hunger. Nothing worked. He didn’t even know how many hours of silence had gone by before he couldn’t take it anymore. He shattered the silence in the room and exclaimed, “Honestly it’s not like it’d kill you to kiss me! The other stuff we do together is way dirtier than that!”

“Huh?” Tsukasa looked up from his textbook and simply blinked at him after the unexpected outburst.

“Nothing. Forget it. I’m tired.” Ryusui grumbled. He flopped down onto the bed and rolled over so that his back was to the human.

Two silent minutes went by before Tsukasa asked, “Not hungry?”

“No.” He lied. He felt the bed dip as Tsukasa joined him. Ryusui gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He knew he wouldn’t be able to resist if Tsukasa did anything even remotely sexual. His eyes widened when fingers gently ran through his hair. Ryusui had to fight the instinct to shut his eyes and purr. How could someone with such a tender touch be so cold at the same time? He was sure he had no idea.

Ryusui spent the majority of the next day moping around. He didn’t say a word. He could feel the weight of Tsukasa’s curious gaze just like he could feel himself weakening to the point of no return. He needed to feed. There was no more time for a tantrum or whatever. If he didn’t hurry he could cause himself irreparable damage. That being said, he did a quick twirl like he liked to do when he activated his glamour then walked over to the door.

“Where you headed?” Tsukasa asked before he even reached the knob.

“Pool.” Ryusui finally spoke and it was a single word. There was always someone thirsting after some babes in swimsuits there. The residual energy wasn’t a great meal, but he was pretty desperate at this point.

“So you _are_ hungry,” Tsukasa muttered, “and you’d rather look elsewhere for your sustenance.”

Ryusui balled his hands into fists and frowned. Of all the ridiculous things he’d ever heard. He turned around and shouted, “Of course I wouldn’t! But you won’t explain yourself and frankly I don’t think that’s fair at all!”

“Ryusui–”

“Don’t.” Ryusui grinded his teeth and shook his head. “Don’t say my name like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like I’m supposed to calm down because it’s what _you_ want. I’ve only ever been honest with you from the get-go. If you can’t do the same with me then what exactly is the point of my sticking around?” Ryusui regretted the words nearly as soon as they slipped past his lips. The genuinely hurt look he saw on Tsukasa’s face before he finally averted his gaze made him want to curl up into a little ball and cry.

“Do you want to leave?” Tsukasa asked so softly it was barely audible.

“No!” Ryusui shrieked. He didn’t know what the panic he was suddenly struck with was about, but it was surprisingly intense. “I just want you to explain why you won’t kiss me!”

“You really want to know that badly?” Tsukasa asked.

“I’ve been saying it haven’t I?” Ryusui took a calming breath then exhaled it. He walked back over to the bed and sat down. Saying it out loud he finally heard just how ridiculous this whole situation was. Things were just fine before he decided to have this tantrum. Maybe they could go back to that and act like this never happened.

A tiny voice in the back of his head told him that wasn’t possible. He knew it was telling the truth. Things wouldn’t be the same again. Not if he was correct in his assumption. He hung his head in shame and sighed, “It won’t hurt my feelings if you think what I am is gross, you know.”

Tsukasa dropped his book and his eyes widened. He stood only to sit right next to the demon on the bed then asked, “Why would you even think I’d say something like that?”

Ryusui shrugged and admitted, “At this point I’ve been called pretty much every deplorable name in the book by those that found out what I am. Maybe you finally came to terms with it too.” He looked up at Tsukasa with tears in his eyes and whispered, “What other reason could there be?”

He let out a surprised squeak when Tsukasa surged forward and pressed their lips together. This was no ordinary kiss. Ryusui fisted both hands in the human’s shirt when he was hit with the most intense flare up of instant arousal he’d ever felt in his life. The lips that moved against his spoke volumes. All the longing, all the desire, all the affection. It all poured from Tsukasa into him and was almost suffocating. It wasn’t that the human didn’t want him, no, it was the exact opposite. He could barely contain the carnal desires within himself. It was plain as day in the intensity of the kiss.

Tsukasa broke the kiss and kept his eyes shut as he whispered, “That’s why.”

“You want me that badly?” Ryusui had to hear the words out loud and they still sounded like nonsense. He shook his head in disbelief. “How many times do I have to tell you that you can _have_ me? Any position. Any location. I’m yours for the taking.”

Ryusui motioned to kiss him again but Tsukasa turned away. He couldn’t deny that he wanted him. Ryusui could smell it. He could feel just how strong it was. Yet for some reason the human was still hesitant. He furrowed his brow and asked, “What could possibly be standing in your way?”

“Is it wrong?” Tsukasa asked softly.

Ryusui’s gaze fell to the ground and he mumbled, “Why? Because I’m a demon and you’re a human?”

Tsukasa put a hand beneath Ryusui’s chin and lifted it so they were eye to eye again. He tucked his blond hair behind that cute pointed ear and said, “Because we had a no strings attached deal.” His cheeks darkened to a flattering shade of crimson then he mumbled, “If we have sex, there’s no way to uphold that anymore.”

“Sure there is!” Ryusui replied with an assuring grin. He would know. He was the expert at having meaningless sexual encounters, after all.

Tsukasa averted his gaze and admitted, “Not for me.”

“Oh.” Ryusui felt blush rush to his cheeks for reasons he couldn’t even fathom right now. He was surprisingly nervous as he asked, “Would that, I dunno… would it be unsavory to you? That kind of relationship with me, I mean.”

“Not at all.” Tsukasa shook his head. He placed a quick kiss upon Ryusui’s pink cheek then said, “Truthfully, I’d like us to be exclusive, but I wouldn’t want to repress your natural urges by imposing my human views on the way you live.”

Ryusui’s eyes widened. “Are you asking me to date you? Exclusively?”

“Only if you’re OK with it,” Tsukasa replied. “Otherwise nothing has to change.”

“And you’ll kiss me again if I agree?” Ryusui asked with that hopeful gleam in his eyes.

“All the time.” Tsukasa nodded. He put his hand upon Ryusui’s cheek and rubbed his thumb along his bottom lip as he hummed, “As well as other things. You’ll be tired of it all really fast.”

Ryusui snorted then rolled his eyes. He nipped playfully at the finger near his mouth then replied, “Not possible.”

“Should we test that theory?” Tsukasa asked. His gaze fell to Ryusui’s lips and his hand slid around to the back of his head.

“Yes, please,” Ryusui purred with a crooked smile.

“Get rid of that ridiculous glamour first,” Tsukasa whispered. He smiled when Ryusui’s slitted pupils returned. “There you are.” He leaned in so they were a mere hair’s breadth apart then whispered, “Say you’ll be mine.”

“I already am,” Ryusui purred right before their lips touched. He immediately melted into the kiss.

Yet again all of Tsukasa’s feelings were conveyed through the way his lips moved against Ryusui’s. It was maddening in the best possible way. He trailed kisses along the blond’s jaw then down his neck.

Ryusui tilted his head to allow him better access to the area. The man was positively oozing some of the strongest sexual energy he’d ever felt and it made the little hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He groaned softly when Tsukasa bit down on his neck playfully. The feeling of desire in the air was so thick he wasn’t sure he’d be able to consume it all. That wouldn’t stop him from trying his hardest. Ryusui shuddered when Tsukasa licked along his neck.

The world was painted in a hue of gold as his eyes started to glow. He was already overflowing with energy and wanted even more. He’d consume it all. He grabbed Tsukasa’s face with both hands and stared into his too pretty eyes as he purred, “I’m _starving_.”

“No time for foreplay, then?” Tsukasa chuckled.

“Don’t torture me,” Ryusui replied with a pout.

Tsukasa smiled and shook his head. He sat back a bit and pulled his shirt over his head then dropped it onto the ground and hooked his fingers into the waistband of his pants. Ryusui hadn’t ever gotten undressed so fast in his life. He tore off his clothes then gasped. He gave Tsukasa an apologetic look afterwards but found only fondness in his eyes.

Ryusui crawled further onto the bed and wriggled his butt playfully. He dug his nails into the sheets when Tsukasa gave it a quick slap in response. There might’ve been a tearing sound beneath his hands. Oh boy. Not that he could focus on that with the way Tsukasa was stroking his tail. Oooh. His arms wobbled as they threatened to give out.

“Roll over.”

Ryusui didn’t even have to think about it. He immediately obeyed the command. He was so freaking aroused that he could feel lubricant leaking from him and running down his leg. It was one of the benefits of being a demon, he supposed. They could get right to the part he desperately needed.

He laid on his back and his eyes widened when Tsukasa was suddenly right above him. He hadn’t even noticed the guy move. Ryusui’s eyes fluttered shut when he bent down and kissed him again. He was fairly certain that he was melting from the way his entire body tingled. This was the end, and there was no better way to go.

He spread his legs invitingly and Tsukasa settled between them. Ryusui watched the way that the human took a moment to admire his naked body. Not many things made a demon such as himself blush, but Tsukasa’s lingering gaze did it every single time. Tsukasa had no idea just how powerful he was. Or perhaps he did, and he enjoyed the teasing.

Ryusui gasped when he felt the tip of Tsukasa’s cock slip past his entrance. Any thoughts that had once occupied his mind were gone. All that was left was the feeling of Tsukasa’s hard member slowly inching further into him as they stared into one another’s eyes. Once he was completely sheathed inside Tsukasa paused and took a few calming breaths. Ryusui’s soft snicker got his attention and Tsukasa immediately started to pepper his cheeks with kisses.

When Tsukasa finally kissed his lips he also pulled his cock almost completely out of him. Ryusui moaned into the kiss when he pushed all the way back in again. He wrapped his arms around Tsukasa and clung to him like it was the last thing he’d ever do as he continued to thrust at what was an agonizingly slow pace.

It felt so good Ryusui couldn’t even think. Normally he’d be the first one to complain that they needed to pick up the pace. Right now, though, it was perfect. His toes curled with each maddening thrust and he couldn’t stop the little sounds that escaped him. He whimpered softly before his eyes finally fluttered shut as Tsukasa continued to make love to him tenderly.

Tsukasa’s left hand slipped into Ryusui’s right and he threaded their fingers together. He brought their hands above the blond’s head and squeezed while never once losing his rhythm. He nuzzled Ryusui’s cheek then nipped at the tip of his pointed ear. All of this plus the fact that the room was nearly choking him with how much sexual energy was in the air lead Ryusui right to the edge. He wouldn’t last much longer at this rate.

“I’m close, but,” Tsukasa’s breath was hot against Ryusui’s ear as he whispered, “you feel amazing and I don’t want this to end. You’re finally mine.”

Ryusui choked on a moan and arched his back off the bed as his orgasm hit him mercilessly. He squeezed the hand in his and cried out as thick ropes of come decorated his torso. He took deep breaths while he attempted to blink the stars out of his eyes. He squeezed them shut and shook his head only to find his vision blurred when he reopened them again. He barely registered the fact that Tsukasa was placing languid kisses upon his cheeks.

Tsukasa slipped his cock out of the blond and watched as his come started to leak from his hole. He nuzzled Ryusui’s cheek then purred, “Mmm… my beautiful demon…”

Ryusui would’ve reacted had the world not been spinning. He would’ve said one of the million things he’d been dying to for so long. Right now, though, his head felt like it was a balloon and about to float away. Post-orgasm highs were one thing, but this was on a completely different level. Way more intense. He’d probably fall over if he attempted to stand right now. It was almost like– _Shit_.

He draped his right arm over his eyes and took quick, shallow breaths. Ryusui finally managed to gain enough control over himself to say, “ _I… I think I love you…”_

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” Tsukasa hummed. He kissed the corners of Ryusui’s mouth one after the other.

“ _You don’t understand. The world is spinning_.” Ryusui tried again.

“Shh, get some rest.” Tsukasa cleaned off his torso then tossed the tissues into the nearby trash can. He made himself comfortable next to the demon then pulled the covers over them both. He kissed Ryusui’s temple and then draped his arm across him and shut his eyes as well.

Ryusui didn’t even have the energy to respond again. It was all he could do to say the other things. He was warm, full, and sexually sated in a way he hadn’t been in a long time. There was only one thing left for him to do. He simply gave into the tug of sleep.

_Ryusui looked up at the tall, faceless figure before himself. He wasn’t afraid. No, this was a familiar presence. Someone he knew quite well._

_“Father…?” He asked, but his voice didn’t sound like his own. It was higher pitched like the days when he was younger._

_“You’ll experience a great many things in your life, son. There is one I need to warn you about. Be extremely careful that you never fall in love.”_

_“Love…?”_

_The faceless figure nodded. “Once you have a taste of that feeling you’ll be hooked. Lust is what we need to survive, and its counterpart is like a drug to our kind. If you ever fall victim to it your world will never be the same again. You’ll want to dedicate every fiber of your being to that one who caused the feeling, no matter if it’s reciprocated.”_

_“That doesn’t sound so bad…”_

_“As a creature that lives off the desire of others, it could be a death sentence if the feeling is one-sided.”_

_“No, I don’t think it would be.” Ryusui shook his head. He smiled from ear to ear and put his hands on his hips as he declared, “I’d never fall in love with anyone that didn’t fall for me first, don’t worry!”_

_The faceless figure shook its head and sighed, “That’d be your mother’s human blood influencing you. You’re just as stubborn as she was. Oh, well. As long as the feelings are mutual and the flames of your desire for one another burn as brightly as the sun itself, there won’t be any issue. Take care to remember that.”_

Ryusui opened his eyes and attempted to blink the grogginess out of them. He could still hear his own childish laugh echoing in his head. Was he really that annoying? Maybe he didn’t want the answer to that. What a strange memory to dream about. Why now?

He blinked a few times and then smiled when he saw Tsukasa’s sleeping face. He was instantly a little light-headed again, but he knew it’d pass. He could deal with any side effects. He was happy. He was in love. He certainly didn’t care about any bullshit warnings from a decade ago. He put his hand upon Tsukasa’s cheek and watched him stir from his sleep. Their eyes met and the affection that shined back at him made his whole body heat up.

Tsukasa shut his eyes then pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. No words were necessary. It was all there in the way that his lips moved against the blond’s. Ryusui could tell that he loved him back. Apparently, he had for a while. That made Ryusui want to scream. Whether out of happiness or frustration at his past self for not realizing it sooner was still up for debate.

“So,” Tsukasa finally broke the silence in the room, “do you always speak in strange languages after you have amazing sex?”

Strange, _huh_? Ryusui’s eyes widened as he thought about it. If the things he’d said afterwards had been in his native tongue that’d explain Tsukasa’s odd responses. He didn’t know what he was supposed to say since he didn’t understand what was said to him. A grin spread across Ryusui’s face and he purred, “Only one way to find out.”

He grabbed Tsukasa and rolled them both over. Ryusui looked down at the beautiful way his long dark hair fanned out on the bed and wondered for a moment if he might be part merman. That’d make a lot of sense considering how good of a swimmer he was. Half-breeds like himself were a lot more common than anyone knew because human genes tended to be the dominant ones. Huh, that was something interesting they’d have to look into another day.

He tossed his leg over Tsukasa’s lap and straddled his waist. Ryusui took a moment to let his hands wander the perfect body beneath him. It was hard beneath such soft, sun-kissed skin. He wanted to lick every inch of it, to know all the secrets it held.

“Hungry, are we?” Tsukasa asked with a smirk.

Ryusui put his hands flat against Tsukasa’s chest then bent down so that his lips just barely brushed against his lover’s as he whispered, “Absolutely famished.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ryusui gonnA ride that maN like the stallioN he iS
> 
> …….i cant believe that’s legit the only note I have for this fic ghgfds. no thoughts head full of THEM.   
> this was a fun break but i need to get back to working on fics for the upcoming dr. stone week now... see you theN :3


End file.
